Back in Time
by Pannikittypiggyphant
Summary: Harry takes a wrong turning on his way back from detention. There's a strange door in that corridor that somehow brings Harry back in time to his parents' 7th year. Now Harry must find a way back to his own time before he screws up his future. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Chapter 1

            It was almost midnight and the corridors were completely deserted, all but for one person. Harry Potter trudged back to his common room, his spirits somewhat diminished. The first day of term and already Snape had him doing detention! It was all Malfoy's fault too. If Malfoy hadn't purposely knocked a vial of armadillo bile into Harry's potion, it mightn't have exploded, causing Snape to be drenched in the potion while he was examining their work. Harry remembered the incident and smiled despite his situation. Snape had grown hair at an alarming rate and soon the class had to be evacuated to avoid being smothered by his greasy locks. It took an hour to get Snape out of their dungeon classroom and he hadn't wasted any time in informing Harry that he would be doing a month's worth of detentions. Of course, as predicted, Snape wouldn't listen to Harry's explanations. So here he was now, stuck cleaning all the dungeons for a month, without magic.

            Harry walked along another corridor and was halfway through it when he realized that he had taken a wrong turning. His mind was so focused on the day's events that he had walked straight into a corridor that he rarely went into. He turned back and in doing so, noticed a door that he could have sworn hadn't been there when he passed by a moment ago. He examined the door and saw a strange golden light escaping through the cracks at the bottom. His curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door just a crack to peek inside. However, the moment the door was opened, the light escaped and illuminated Harry. Then, Harry felt some sort of force pulling him in. He tried to resist but it was too strong. He felt his felt his feet lift from the ground and then he was in, the door closing silently behind him and disappearing.

            Harry hurtled forward, straight into the heart of a big, golden vortex. Harry felt panic coursing through his body. Would he get out of this alive? If he died, he thought, at least he might get to see his parents again, and Sirius. And with that last thought, he closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever was going to happen.

            Suddenly, Harry's body thudded onto a cold, stone floor. He opened his eyes. He was still alive! And what's more, he was in the same corridor that the door was in. Harry stood up shakily and looked around for the door. It was gone! He shook his head. Maybe he was hallucinating or something, maybe there wasn't even a door to begin with. He turned and walked into the corridor leading to his common room. He reached the Fat Lady's portrait and said the password: "Pumpkin Juice" The Fat Lady was asleep so Harry said louder: "Pumpkin Juice!" The Fat Lady opened her eyes then looked at him imperiously. "That is the wrong password. No password, no entering Gryffindor Tower." She said. Harry stared at the portrait. How could they have changed the password in just one day? "Er… Are you sure that's not the password?" Harry asked the Fat Lady. "Of course I am certain!" the Fat Lady said, sounding offended that Harry had doubted her. Just then, Harry heard a high pitched mewing at his ankles. He looked down, expecting to see Mrs. Norris, but instead saw a tiny kitten that looked like a small version of the caretaker's cat. Suddenly, a voice behind him said: "So, a student out of bed at this hour."

            Harry turned around and found himself staring at the face of Argus Filch. Only, this Argus Filch looked younger and some of his hair was still black as opposed to all the gray Harry remembered. Unfortunately, he still looked as menacing. "So," Filch said again. "Trying to get into Gryffindor Tower as well."

            "But, I don't know what happened! I was just on my way back from Professor Snape's detention and suddenly, they've changed the password so I can't even get into my own common room!" Harry explained.

            "What are you talking about, boy?" Filch eyed Harry suspiciously. "There is no Professor Snape in Hogwarts and passwords aren't changed the first day of term!"

            Harry's eyes widened. What was going on here? No Professor Snape, the password changed, and talking to him right now was a younger version of Filch! Taking Harry's silence as a sign of guilt, Filch smiled a frightening smile.

            "You're going straight to the Headmaster for this, boy. Come along!" Filch said grabbing Harry's arm in a vice-like grip and steering him in the direction of the Headmaster's office. Harry, still stunned at the startling turn of events, followed Filch quietly.

A/N: So, how was it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Chapter 2

            Harry was feeling extremely confused and in a way, was glad that he was being taken to Dumbledore. If the Headmaster was even Dumbledore, that is. They reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "Ice Mice." Said Filch, and the gargoyle sprang aside to let them pass. Filch shoved Harry forward to the moving staircase then stood behind him, blocking the way down as though Harry would attempt to escape. They reached the door to the office and Filch knocked.

            "Come in." said a voice that Harry, relieved, recognized as Dumbledore's.

            Dumbledore was sitting at his desk wearing a nightcap and purple robes. There were papers on the desk in front of him and he seemed to be in the middle of perusing them.

"Sorry to bother you, Headmaster, but this boy is delusional, raving about professors that don't exist, and was trying to get into Gryffindor Tower!" Filch said.

Dumbledore gave Harry a piercing look. "What is your name?" he then asked Harry mildly.

Harry looked at Dumbledore with shock. "Don't you recognize me, Professor?" he asked. Was this some kind of joke? Maybe he really had hit his head and now he was in a weird sort of dream where nothing made sense.

Dumbledore gave him another piercing look and said to Filch, "Mr. Filch, kindly leave this boy with me."

Filch nodded and turned to leave, but not before giving Harry a rather intimidating look. Dumbledore waited until the door closed behind Filch before he asked Harry again. "What is your name?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said then launched into an account of what had happened after he left his detention, not caring if Dumbledore thought him crazy or not. He was determined to get to the bottom of his predicament.

"I see," Dumbledore said after Harry had finished talking. "I have never heard of the room you spoke of, Mr. Potter. And this Professor Snape you speak of, does he happen to be named Severus?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"I see." Dumbledore said again. "Harry, there is no Professor Snape currently employed at Hogwarts, however, there is a Severus Snape enrolled here."

"En-enrolled?" Harry clarified. Dumbledore nodded. "You mean he's still studying?" he asked.

"That is correct." Dumbledore said. "He is in his last year at Hogwarts."

Now Harry was even more confused. What did all of this mean? "Professor, by chance, is there a James Potter and a Lily Evans enrolled here as well?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, the Head Boy and Head Girl. I am guessing that you are related to them in some way, are you not?"

Harry nodded. "They're my parents." He said quietly. "Professor, did I… did I travel back in time?"

"It would appear so Harry. The real question is what we are going to do to get you back to your own time." Dumbledore said. "Until I can investigate the door you said that brought you here, I am afraid that you will have to remain in this time and mingle with the other students."

"Mingle?" Harry asked. "Do you mean that I have to take classes with my parents?"

"Yes, if you are in your seventh year as well. After all, why waste a perfectly good school year?"

"I am, sir. But where will I stay?" Harry asked.

"You will stay in Gryffindor Tower. But I must remind you, and I'm sure you know, that you cannot divulge any information about the future. No matter what, you must not let your parents and other people know who you are and what will happen to them. It is the only way to ensure that the future, your future, will not be changed." Dumbledore told Harry.

"But Professor, bad things will happen, how can I just stand by and let it all take place again if I can change all that?" Harry asked Dumbledore. Already he was thinking about warning everyone about Wormtail, and then, maybe his parents wouldn't have to die anymore.

"You cannot and must not change the past, Harry. The consequences would be unforeseeable and could even be dire." Dumbledore told him.

"But what if I can change it for the better?" Harry asked him desperately.

"You cannot be sure of that, no one can. In fact, it is better if you keep a low profile. For now, you will have to change your last name so your relation to James will not be so obvious." Dumbledore said.

"How about Granger?" Harry asked, his best friend Hermione's name popping into his head.

"Very well, I will make an announcement about you tomorrow at breakfast. For now, you may sleep here in my office." Dumbledore said. He then waved his wand and a purple sleeping bag appeared on the ground beside Harry. "Sleep well." Dumbledore told him.

Harry climbed into his sleeping bag, too tired to argue. His body was aching but his mind was still buzzing with the information that he had gone back in time. He was saddened by the fact that he could not say anything to warn his parents about their future, but he remembered his adventure with the time turner in his third year. He could hear Hermione's voice in his mind, _"We mustn't interfere!"_ It was like a law drummed into his mind about time travel. But how could he possibly not interfere? If he had his way, he would camp out in Dumbledore's office until they figured out how to get him back to his own time, so as to avoid getting in the way of things. But he supposed Dumbledore was right, it would be better if Harry spent his time furthering his education than wasting away doing nothing. Besides, if he was holed up in Dumbledore's office, he would miss the chance to actually meet his parents, see them, face to face. It would be wonderful to actually talk to them in person. And with that last thought, Harry drifted of into sleep.

A/N: Please, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Chapter 3

            Harry woke up but kept his eyes closed, not wanting to get up yet. He shifted his position on his four-poster bed then suddenly realized that he wasn't on his bed at all! His eyes flew open and he stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. Feeling a bit disoriented, he suddenly realized that he was still in Dumbledore's office. The events from the night before came rushing back. He sat up from the sleeping bag and looked around. It was just after dawn, judging from the light coming in through the window; there was no one else in the room. He spotted a trunk beside him and scrambled to his feet.

            There was a note on top: "For your use." Harry opened the trunk and found robes and other forms of clothing in his size. There were also several leather bound books inside. Harry picked up one of the books and found that it was The Standard Book of Spells Grade 7. Inside the trunk too was a school bag, a quill, ink bottles, and several rolls of parchment; everything he needed for classes. His class schedule was there as well. Harry put the book back inside the trunk then started getting ready for breakfast.

            Harry walked into the Great Hall hesitantly, wondering where he was supposed to go. He looked up at the staff table and caught Dumbledore's eye. Dumbledore beckoned Harry to him and stood up. Harry walked towards the staff table; no one seemed to notice him yet. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the students eating breakfast turned to look at him. Harry finally reached the table and Dumbledore started talking.

            "Good morning everyone, I have an announcement to make! We have a new student with us today." Dumbledore gestured in Harry's direction. The students all glanced at Harry. "He arrived late last night and will be joining the Gryffindor seventh years in classes. I hope you will all welcome him here and make him feel at home." Dumbledore ended his speech then said to Harry, "You may go and have breakfast now, Harry."

            Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and searched for an empty seat. With a jolt of excitement, he found one right next to Remus Lupin! He hurried to the empty seat and sat down. His father and Sirius were no where to be found. He couldn't see his mother anywhere, too. Remus looked at him and gave him a smile.

            "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin." He said, shaking Harry's hand.

            "Harry Po… er… Granger. My name's Harry Granger." Harry stuttered, remembering just in time that he was supposed to change his surname.

            "If you ever need anyone to show you around, I'd be glad to help." Remus offered, then took a bite out of some toast. Harry, who suddenly felt extremely hungry, dug into some breakfast as well.

            "Thanks, I'll consider that offer." Harry told him, while adding some sausages to his plate. At that moment, a blur of red flashed by. Harry's eyes widened slightly when his mother rushed past and seated herself opposite him. She ran a hand through her hair and reached for a plate of eggs. When she looked up, she saw Harry staring at her.

            "Who are you?" she asked.

            Remus replied before Harry could. "This is Harry Granger, Lily. He's a new student."

            "Pleased to meet you," Lily said, reaching across the table to shake Harry's hand, "My name's Lily Evans. I'm the Head Girl here so if you have any problems or questions, you can come to me."

            "Thanks." Harry replied. He couldn't believe he was actually talking to his mother!

            "You know, you look a lot like a friend of mine." Remus told Harry. "Doesn't he look a lot like James?" Remus turned and asked Lily, while giving Harry a once-over.

            "Yes, he does. Hopefully you won't have the same attitude." Lily said to Harry. "How he ever became Head Boy is still a mystery. Is he still asleep?"

            "He was when I came down here." Remus replied.

            "It figures. That boy is so irresponsible!" Lily said emphatically.

            Harry cleared his throat. "So, what subjects are the two of you taking?" He wanted to know as much as he could about them.

            "Everything except Divination, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes." Remus answered.

            "We mostly have the same classes." Lily explained. "But I take Ancient Runes while Remus takes Muggle Studies. What about you?"

            "I don't take Divination, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy." Harry told them. He wondered what classes his father took. He looked around the Great Hall. Where was his dad? Harry glanced at his watch. Classes were going to start in 15 minutes, Harry wanted to have a chance to talk to James Potter before then.

            Harry stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom." He mumbled. Maybe he could bump into his father, if he was even bothering to come down for breakfast, that is. Harry walked to the doors and stepped out into the hall. He turned a corner and something collided with him, hard. Harry staggered back and looked at what had hit him. He gave a slight gasp. James Potter was rubbing his arm and glaring at him; beside him stood Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. This was not how he wanted to 'bump into' his dad.

            "Watch where you're going!" James said, pulling out his wand.

            Harry stared at the wand and jumped aside. A split second later, a hex shot out of the wand directly at the spot he had been a moment ago. Reflexively, Harry pulled out his own wand and said "Protego!" at the exact same moment James said "Petrificus Totalus!"

            The curse bounced off Harry and hit James, whose whole body immediately stiffened. Sirius caught James before he hit the ground and muttered the counter-curse. James straightened up, his face going red.

            "I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed, panicking slightly. This was not the first impression he wanted to make on his father!

            "Potter! How could you do that to a new student?!"

            Harry turned around. Lily was marching over to James looking extremely angry. "You should be setting an example! I'm going to report you to Professor McGonagall."

            "Evans! Lovely morning isn't it?" James said, as though Lily hadn't said anything, his hand jumping to his hair and a cocky grin appearing on his face.

            "I mean it Potter! I saw the whole thing. You deserved your curse rebounding on you like that! It's a good thing Harry here is quick." She said, smiling at Harry.

            "I'm really sorry." Harry apologized again.

            "You don't have to apologize to this jerk." Lily said to Harry.

            Sirius, who had remained quiet throughout this exchange suddenly nudged James. "I think you just found your long lost brother, mate." He said jokingly.

            James looked Harry up and down, a smile forming on his lips. "It would appear so."

            "I'm Harry Granger." Harry said, holding out his hand.

            "James Potter, Head Boy." James said, shaking Harry's hand. Sirius and Pettigrew also introduced themselves.

            "Listen, Harry. No hard feelings about that curse thing, alright?" James said graciously.

            "None at all."

            Lily gave Harry a disbelieving look. Then, she stomped off to class.

            "Don't mind her, she's kind of high-strung." Sirius whispered to Harry with a grin on his face. "By the way, that was some excellent dueling." He added. James looked at Harry appraisingly.

            "You know, we could have been separated from birth or something." He said, peering at Harry interestedly. "Where did you get that cool-looking scar?"

            "Oh… from an accident." Harry replied reverting to his aunt and uncle's old explanation about how he got his scar.

            "There's Moony!" Sirius said, as Remus walked toward them, carrying a napkin piled with toast.

            "Here." Remus said, handing the napkin to James. "Overslept again?"

            "Yep. Thanks for the food, Moony. Have you met Granger here?" James said, taking a piece of toast from the stack and handing the rest to Sirius.

            "Yes I have."

            "Excellent reflexes. He's as fast as I am." James commented, puffing his chest a bit.

            Harry frowned. His father was still acting the same way he did when Harry fell into Snape's memory in his fifth year. Hadn't Sirius and Remus told him that his mother started going out with his dad in their seventh year? Well, if James continued to act like that then the chances of Lily going out with him was practically zero.

            "Come on, we'd better get going to class." Remus said, checking his watch. At that moment, the bell rang. The five of them ran all the way to the classroom, James stuffing the last bit of toast into his mouth.

            _When I get the chance, _Harry thought, _I'm going to have a talk with my dad about how to deflate his ego a bit. Otherwise, he might not get together with mum._ But he shouldn't interfere, right? _It's just a little prod. What could go wrong? _

A/N: If you read this, please review. I could really use your insights!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Chapter 4

            Harry's first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Marauders took seats in the back of the class. Harry couldn't see anymore seats there so he took the only vacant seat available, which was directly behind Lily. His mother was chatting with two girls, who burst out in giggles the moment The Marauders entered the room. Lily, whose back was to them, gave an exasperated sigh. As he was sitting quite close by, he heard what she was saying.

            "Stop it girls! You don't have to gush over those guys every time they enter the room." Lily whispered fiercely. "It's sickening really, I don't really know what you see in them."

            One of the girls giggled again. "But Sirius is sooo good-looking!" she gushed, eyeing Sirius and flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. Sirius winked at her and she giggled again.

            "Actually, they're all pretty good-looking…with the exception of Peter of course." Said the other girl, wrinkling her nose as though the mere thought of Pettigrew was unappealing. Suddenly, she noticed Harry.

            "Were you listening to our conversation?" she asked with a tone of annoyance.

            "Of course not!" Harry protested. "I was just… staring at this burn on the table." He finished, somewhat lamely.

            "He's alright, Eleanor." Lily said. She then introduced Harry to the blonde girl, who turned out to be named Lisa. Lisa gave Harry a dazzling smile and flipped her hair again. 

            Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he could see Lily rolling her eyes at her friend's behavior.

            "So, Harry. How do you like the school so far?" Lisa asked him in a tone that made Harry feel slightly uncomfortable.

            It was at that moment the teacher walked in and everyone quieted down. Lisa gave him a wink and turned to face the front of the class. Harry could hear sniggering at the back and when he turned around, found James and Sirius grinning at him.

            The professor turned out to be named Professor Tofty. Harry wondered why the name seemed so familiar when it hit him! Professor Tofty tested him on one of his O.W.L.S!

            "Today we will begin the studying of Patronuses." Said Professor Tofty. There was an excited murmuring in the class at this announcement. "Now, I do not expect you to produce a Patronus on your first attempt. It is very difficult magic. You must concentrate very hard on a happy thought in order to produce a substantial Patronus. The incantation is _Expecto__ Patronum_! Together now, _Expecto__ Patronum_!"

            "_Expecto__ Patronum!" _the class chanted.

            "Now take out your wands and try." Professor Tofty instructed. "On the count of three… one…two…three!"

            "_Expecto__ Patronum!" _everyone yelled.

            From Harry's wand tip burst a silver stag. It galloped around the class once and then disappeared. Professor Tofty's eyes were wide; so were everyone else's. Most of the class only produced silver vapor.

            "Bravo, Mr. Granger! 20 points to Gryffindor!" Professor Tofty exclaimed. "Was this the first time you tried producing a Patronus, Mr. Granger?"

            "No, sir. I've been doing it since my third year." Harry replied, trying his best to sound modest.

            "Your third year?! Well, Mr. Granger, that is indeed impressive." Professor Tofty said, looking at Harry as though he was his star pupil.

            Lily turned around in her seat and whispered to Harry, "That was very good. Maybe you could teach me your technique, sometime." She was one of the few who had produced silver vapor on their first attempt.

            Harry, not knowing what else to say, nodded and said, "Sure." There was a "hmph!" from somewhere behind. Harry turned around and found James glaring at him, his face arranged in a clearly jealous expression.

            The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Harry jumped up and made to head for the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry stiffened and turned around. James was glaring at him.

            "Listen, Granger. Don't go getting comfy with Evans." He said with a hint of a threat.

            Harry's eyes widened. Did his dad think that he fancied his own mum?

            "Don't worry, I don't like her that way." Harry assured James.

            "Good."

            Sirius laughed. "I don't think it's him who fancies her, Prongs, but the other way around."

            It was James's turn to widen his eyes. "Of course, she doesn't. Granger been here only one day!" he said huffily.

            "I'm sure she doesn't like me." Harry said hastily. The very idea of it made him feel sick inside.

            "Sure she does." Remus said, joining into the conversation. He walked ahead to the door and the others followed.

            "No, she doesn't!" James said angrily.

            The five of them reached the now empty corridor and walked to right, to their Charms classroom.

            "Maybe you should go ask her." Peter piped in, in a small voice.

            "Maybe I will!" James said, stomping ahead.

            Remus gave Harry a rueful look, as though apologizing for James's behavior, then sped up as well. Sirius merely kept on walking in a slow swagger, as though going to class were of no real importance to him. Peter scurried after James and Remus, leaving Harry walking a few steps ahead of Sirius.

            "He's just jealous, Granger. I wouldn't worry about it." Sirius told Harry suddenly.

            "I noticed." Harry replied.

            "You see, James has had a crush on Lily since our first year." Sirius explained, staring straight ahead and not looking at Harry. "He never got her to go out with him though, and believe me, he's tried."

            Harry nodded and walked on. The two of them reached the classroom just as the bell rang. This time, Harry sat with the Marauders. He noticed that Lily was looking at him but wouldn't catch her eye. Instead, Harry looked at her friend Lisa, who seemed to be delighted at his attention. She smiled flirtatiously and gave a small wave. Harry let out a small groan and decided to look at his shoes instead. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Chapter 5

            That night, Harry sat alone in front of the common room fire, wondering if Dumbledore had found the door yet, and missing Ron and Hermione terribly. He sighed and decided to get a start on his homework, thinking that if he ever got back to his own time, at least he had some sort of advanced study. He thought about what his friends would say if he told them he studied in advance. Ron would probably think he was going mad and Hermione would probably tell Ron to do the same. He felt another pang of loneliness as he unscrewed his ink bottle and dipped in his quill.

            "What are you doing here all alone?" said a voice near his ear.

            Harry jumped in surprise and spilled the contents of his ink bottle all over his parchment. He hastily picked up his wand and waved it. The ink disappeared, leaving his parchment clean.

            "Sorry about that."

            Harry felt as though the wind were knocked out of him. Lily was standing right beside him, an apologetic look on her face.

            "Can I sit here?" she asked, indicating the empty chair beside Harry.

            Not knowing what else to say, Harry nodded.

            "Thanks." Lily said, sitting down and putting her homework on the table as well.

            Harry felt extremely uncomfortable. Why was his mother choosing to sit with him instead with her friends? He looked around and saw Eleanor reading a book by the window and Lisa flirting with Sirius near the stairs. He shifted in his seat. His mother was acting extremely friendly to him. Too friendly. He thought about what Sirius had said earlier that day, about Lily liking him. No! Harry thought. That is just so wrong! But as Lily had no idea that Harry was her future son, it was certainly possible.

            "Harry? What's wrong?" Lily asked, looking up from her textbook.

            "Nothing." Harry lied.

            "It was really impressive, what you did at Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning." Lily said conversationally. "But what I really like about you is that you're so modest. You didn't brag at all, unlike some people." She finished darkly.

            Harry had a shrewd suspicion that she was talking about James.

            At that moment, James entered the common room. He spotted Lily and Harry and made a beeline for their table.

            "Evans," he said, completely ignoring Harry, "It's Hogsmeade weekend two weeks from now. Want to go with me?"

            "No." she said curtly.

            "Come on, Evans. Just one date." James wheedled.

            "I'd rather date a troll than you." She said, not looking at him.

            "I smell better than a troll." James said. Lily looked as though she was about to smile for a moment, but it disappeared just as quickly.

            "Go away, James. I'm trying to do my homework." Lily told him.

            "You don't tell Granger to go away." James said.

            "Well I enjoy Harry's company better than yours."

            "What does he have that I don't?" James asked glancing at Harry for a moment, who tried to look like he wasn't listening to the conversation.

            "Unpretentiousness." Lily answered shortly.

            James didn't answer but he didn't go away either. He just stared off into space and started humming.

            Lily stood up, clearly annoyed. "I'm going to bed." She said. She gathered up her things than went up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

            James remained seated. "Well, I don't have to ask her anymore, Granger. It's obvious she likes you." He sounded slightly defeated.

            "I think she likes you more than she lets on." Harry said, in an attempt to cheer his dad up. "You just have to be less arrogant."

            "Who says I'm arrogant?!" James said indignantly.

            "Lily." Harry answered.

            "Fine, so what do I have to do?" James asked.

            Harry couldn't help but grin a bit. He was the one who was supposed to be asking questions about girls from his dad. Instead it was his dad asking him for advice. It was like everything was getting turned upside down.

            "Well… here's what I'm thinking." Harry started.

A/N: Thanks for all your great reviews! I really appreciate your comments. To Jaydn Potter, I'm sorry I have to disappoint you, but it's the basis of my plot. Don't worry though, Harry isn't stupid enough to pursue a relationship with his own mum.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Chapter 6

            "Lily! Wait up!"

            Lily turned at the sound of her name and found James rushing toward her. It was break time and Lily was on her way to the library. James was alone, an odd occurrence, as he was always surrounded by friends or fans. But what was stranger was that he called her 'Lily' rather than 'Evans'.

            "What is it?" Lily asked, puzzled.

            "I'm sorry I disturbed your studying last night, too. I don't know what got into me." James said, without his usual grin. He looked utterly serious.

            Lily was a bit taken aback. She had never heard James apologize before. Ever.

            "I also wanted to try my luck and ask you out again. I would be honored if you say yes." He added.

            He sounded so… polite. Lily had never seen this side of James Potter before.

            "Well, I guess your luck ran out. The answer is still no." she said, recovering her cool.

            "Please, Lily, just this once. Let me show you a good time." He pleaded, taking her hand in his.

            Lily was surprised at how gently he held her hand; he always seemed to be the rough sort. She considered her answer. After all, James had been trying to get her to go out with him for the past seven years. Would it hurt if she agreed? At least it would stop him from badgering her all the time. She looked at James. He was looking back at her with big, puppy dog eyes. Lily sighed. He looked so… desperate, not to mention pathetic. It was kind of embarrassing really.

            "Fine, just so you'll stop bugging me." Lily answered grudgingly.

            "Yes! You won't regret this." James said, giving Lily's hand one last squeeze then walking away, trying his best not to saunter. Harry had told him that Lily wouldn't like it.

            Lily shook her head then continued her walk to the library. What happened to James and what had she gotten herself into?

            Harry pumped his fist in the air in a silent cheer. He was watching his parents behind a huge statue of Torvald the Troubled. He knew spying was wrong but he couldn't resist seeing what the outcome of James's attempt would be.

The night before, Harry told James everything he had recalled Hermione saying about girls. He remembered the occasion when Ron asked Hermione for girl advice in their sixth year. Ron had said that he wanted to ask someone out, Harry knew full well that that someone was Hermione. Harry had been reading Quidditch Through the Ages and had put down the book in order to listen.

Hermione had said: "Girls like it when you're sincere. When you ask out a girl, you have to let her know how much it would mean to you if she says yes. Being a gentleman is good too. Open doors for her, you know, chivalrous stuff."

Ron nodded his head and jotted down what she said. Hermione seemed pleased that she had a good audience.

"You also have to listen to the girl when she talks. Girls hate it when you don't listen to what they have to say. Complimenting her would be a good step, too, but you have to mean what you say. And the cardinal rule about dating: Never kiss and tell." She added.

"Never kiss and tell…" Ron muttered, writing it down as well.

"You know, Ron, there might still be hope for you after all." Hermione said, ruffling his hair affectionately.

At that point, Ron had turned a shade of red that had amused Harry to no end.

Harry smiled at the memory and, checking to make sure the coast was clear, walked out from behind the statue. He had only walked a few paces when he was met by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Granger, I have been looking all over for you. The headmaster would like to see you in his office." She said, beckoning him to follow her.

Harry's heart sped up. Professor Dumbledore had probably found a way to get him back to his own time already! Feeling even happier than he was seeing his mum agree to go out with his dad, he followed Professor McGonagall to the Headmaster's Office.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, indicating the plush chair in front of his desk. He wasn't smiling and Harry knew that that was a bad sign.

 "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but try as I might, I could not find the door. It has simply vanished. I delved deeper into this mystery and I found some archives dating back to the 19th century." Dumbledore said, picking up an ancient piece of parchment. It was obviously still in one piece only because of a Preservation Charm.

"It says here that the door you went through is a portal in time. Long ago, before the Ministry of Magic was even formed, experiments were done here in Hogwarts to keep them from prying Muggle eyes. When the Ministry was formed, the wizards moved their research there, leaving many experiments behind. The door was their attempt to control time. They put a spell on it when they left, so that it would be almost impossible to find. It appears once, every one thousand years, at midnight for only a few minutes, then it is gone again." Dumbledore explained.

"So it's gone?!" Harry said in disbelief. He had always thought that Dumbledore could solve any problem.

"Rest assured Harry, that I will do everything in my power to find a solution to your plight. How long this will take, I do not know." Dumbledore said.

Harry sank into a depressed state. He couldn't get back; he might never be able to see his friends again. Was he doomed to be stuck in the past for good?

A/N: Keep those reviews and suggestions coming! The next chapter will be up soon, the more reviews, the more motivated I am to write!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

These are my responses to some of the reviews I've received…

Coolio Snick: I'm really glad you liked my story. Thanks for all the compliments! They made me want to update A.S.A.P. so that I wouldn't disappoint!

Itty bitty evil kitty of doom: Um, I don't really know what 'spifnifty' means. Is this good or bad?

Jen: You're right. That's where I got the idea that Harry's mum should fancy him to make things more interesting. I'm not totally ripping it off though. The thing about Remus is, he didn't make the connection that a childhood acquaintance was actually his friends' child in the future. How could he know?

And now, to the story…

Chapter 7

            Harry sat alone on a seat by the window, the same seat he saw Eleanor reading a book on the other night. He stared broodingly out into the dark, empty grounds. He didn't really take much notice of his surroundings, which was why he was surprised when he suddenly realized that the common room was deserted. He looked at his watch, it was ten to twelve. He had no idea when everyone had gone to bed. Harry sighed and went back to staring out the window. He spotted a familiar beech tree in the grounds. It was under that tree where he, Ron, and Hermione usually studied when the weather was good. Harry closed his eyes, picturing their faces clearly in his mind's eye. If he was never going to see them again, he didn't ever want to forget what they looked like.

            "Harry? What are you doing down here?"

            Harry jumped and turned around. Lily was at the foot of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories, a robe over her nightgown.

            "Nothing. What are you doing here?" he asked.

            "I was half asleep when I remembered that I left my essay on Protean Charms down here." She walked toward a table and picked up the said piece of parchment. "I was afraid the house elves might think it was rubbish and chuck it out." She said.

            Harry nodded and said nothing, then resumed his watch by the window.

            "Is something wrong?" Lily asked, moving towards Harry and sitting on the other end of the window seat.

            "No, nothing's wrong." Harry sighed.

            "You can always talk about it." Lily urged gently.

            "I'd rather not." Harry mumbled.

            "Well since I'm down here, I've been meaning to ask you a question." Lily said. When Harry didn't answer, she went right on. "I was wondering what had gotten into James. He seemed, well… nicer and I didn't see him hex anyone today. You're one of his friends, maybe you can tell me."

            "Maybe he wants to change for the better." Harry suggested, glad his mum wasn't asking him what his problem was anymore.

            "Maybe." Lily said, but she didn't look convinced. "Do you think it's wrong to go out with someone you don't really have feelings for?" Lily asked.

            "Er… it depends." Harry said. "Are you, ahem, talking about James?"

            "As a matter of fact, yes. I only agreed to go out with him because he acted differently and also because I didn't want him to keep asking me again." Lily said.

            Harry felt his stomach drop. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to give the date a try, right?" he said nervously.

            "I suppose so." Lily replied. "I just hope that I didn't give the impression that I liked him back. Because, well…" she trailed off, suddenly looking nervous, "…I kind of like somebody else." She finished, looking at her lap.

            Harry's insides squirmed. Why was she telling him this? Then the horrible truth sank in, the one he had been trying to deny. It was impossible… it couldn't be!

            'I… well… I like you." Lily whispered, still looking at her lap.

            Harry felt like he was going to faint, and at the same time, felt as though he was going to be violently sick. Maybe… maybe he'd heard wrong. After all, what Lily said was barely audible. He gulped, then looked at her. Lily had stopped looking at her lap and was instead staring at Harry. He could see the full moon reflected in her eyes as she looked at him questioningly. Then, to Harry's horror, she leaned closer to him. _Move! _Commanded his brain. When her face was about an inch from his, his reflexes kicked in and he grabbed her shoulders to keep her from getting any closer.

            Just then, there was a slight scuffling noise. Harry whipped around. He hadn't even noticed the portrait hole opening. There, in front of them, stood James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had his mouth open, gaping at the scene in front of them. Beside him, Peter's eyes were wide. James was clutching something in his right hand which Harry, with a jolt, recognized as an Invisibility Cloak. He looked absolutely livid.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but I just couldn't resist the cliffhanger!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Chapter 8

            Harry felt as though his insides were shriveling up. He was all too aware of what it must seem like they were doing.

            "It's not what it looks like." Harry exclaimed hurriedly, bracing himself for whatever jinx his dad might throw at him. But to his complete surprise, James did nothing. He simply turned on his heel and headed straight for the boys' dormitories. He was breathing heavily, as though what he was doing took every amount of will power he had. Sirius and Peter, still staring, followed suit.

            Lily looked ashamed of herself.

            "I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to…" she said, her face completely red. "I'd better get to bed." She whispered hurriedly then ran off to her dormitory.

            Harry was again alone in the common room, but now his face was burning and he was still recovering from the shock of what had just happened. His mother had tried to _kiss _him. His own mother! Feeling faint again, Harry staggered to his feet and headed for the dormitory, hoping that James would still listen to what he had to say.

            Harry reached the door to the seventh year dorm and turned the knob. It wouldn't open. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered _Alohomora__! _Still nothing. His father had locked him out of the dormitory. Feeling annoyed, Harry aimed his wand at the stone wall beside the door and yelled two spells simultaneously: _Reducto__! _then _Silencio__!_ A great big hole was blasted in the wall but no sound came from it. Harry stepped through into the room. James, Sirius, and Peter were staring in surprise at what he just did, all three of them getting ready for bed. Harry pointed his wand at the wall again, then muttered _Reparo__. _The wall repaired itself.

            "Look, what you saw down there. It's not what you think." He said to James.

            James continued buttoning his pajama top and acted as though Harry weren't there. Harry continued.

            "She just came down to get some homework she forgot." Harry said.

            James snorted in disbelief. "Do you expect me to believe that she went down to the common room to pick up some homework, sat down on the chair beside you and somehow, ended up in your arms?" he said sarcastically.

            "Actually, yes, that's how it happened." Harry answered, somewhat sheepishly. 

            "And here I was, thinking that you were trying to help me make good with Lily when you actually fancied her yourself!" James said, a little more loudly.

            "I don't fancy her!" Harry said exasperatedly. "How many times do I have to say that?!" Harry's own voice started rising as well. 

            "Tonight proved otherwise." James retorted, getting into bed.

            "She just came at me! I'm sure she'll start liking you instead once she gets to know you better." Harry said, walking over to James's four-poster and grabbing the hangings James was about to close.

            "Right. She hates me, Granger. Now why don't you leave me alone. You already got the girl." James said bitterly, yanking the hangings from Harry's grip and pulling it closed.

            "She doesn't hate you." Harry said, opening the hangings again. James glared at him.

            "Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" James said angrily.

            "She noticed how you changed your attitude. And she's still willing to go out with you on that date in Hogsmeade." Harry said.

            "I'm breaking that date, Granger. I can't go out with a girl who's drooling over you." James said, reaching for his hangings again.

            "I think she likes you more than she lets on, James." Harry said, holding the hangings out of James's reach. "We look so much like each other. The only thing different about us was the way we acted. She probably just thought of me as a substitute to you."

            James didn't say anything but he gave Harry a look that the latter couldn't read. He then reached for the hangings in Harry's hand and tugged them closed. Obviously, the conversation was over.

            Harry walked over to his own four-poster and started getting ready for bed, smiling slightly. Hermione would have been proud at the revelation he'd made. Not that it had made much sense to him when he said it, but he was desperate to get back on good terms with his dad again. Harry gave himself a mental pat on the back for thinking up an explanation to why Lily liked him. Who knows, maybe he guessed her emotions right.

Harry put on his pajamas and got into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. He had been so preoccupied with the prospect of never returning to his own time that he completely forgot that tonight was a full moon. Harry felt a pang of disappointment. He would have loved seeing the Marauders in action. Their dormitory had a view of the Whomping Willow; perhaps tomorrow night, if he was lucky, he might be able to get a glimpse of his dad transforming into a stag. Harry turned on his side. He wondered what Remus was doing at the moment. _Probably wrecking more furniture in the Shrieking Shack_, Harry thought. He suddenly felt a wave of pity for Remus and what he must be going through. Back in his time, he had never really given any thought to what it must feel like to be a werewolf. How painful it must be, not only physically, but emotionally. Harry now understood what loyal friends his father and Sirius must be. Remus was very lucky to have friends like them; just as Harry was very lucky to have friends like Ron and Hermione. Suddenly feeling very tired, Harry closed his eyes and in moments, was fast asleep.

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter! To Itty bitty evil kitty of doom, thanks for the translation. To Coolio Snick, you're too kind!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Chapter 9

            Harry was sitting on the desk with his head resting on his hand. History of Magic was probably the most boring subject ever created. Professor Binns was droning on about something or other; Harry wasn't really listening. He glanced at the people around him; some had glazed looks on their faces and others were nodding off. Some things never change, Harry thought with a slight smile. He looked at his mother, who, after the incident the night before hadn't talked to him at all that day. She was taking down notes, yawning occasionally. James hadn't spoken to him as well.

Harry looked away and stared blankly at Binns, trying his best to listen. After all, Hermione wasn't here to copy notes from.

            "… and so, after his failed attempt to train trolls for the ballet, he became known as Barnabas the Barmy." Binns said in his usual monotone.

            Harry had a sudden image of a tapestry where a man was being clubbed by trolls, and a blank stretch of wall opposite it. He felt a jolt go through his body. Of course! The Room of Requirement! How could he have forgotten? He had used it plenty of times in his fifth year he and his friends had organized an illegal Defense Against the Dark Arts group. It may well be his only chance, his only hope of ever going back.

The room would provide whoever sought it with what they needed, and what Harry needed at the moment was a means for time travel. He could leave for the future that night! He had to tell Dumbledore.

Feeling excited, Harry couldn't wait for the class to end and break to start. But then a thought entered his mind. If he left that night, he would miss his only chance to see his father transform into a stag. _I'll just tell Dumbledore tomorrow and leave then_, he thought. No way was he missing this once-in-a-lifetime chance to see the Marauders in action.

            It was 10 p.m. and all was quiet in the dormitory. Just then, James sat up slowly from his bed and looked around. Quietly, he got up and walked to Harry's bed, sliding the hangings open carefully to avoid making a sound. Harry's eyes were closed and his breathing slow and even. James closed the hangings again then stepped toward the other beds.

            "He's asleep," he whispered, "Let's go."

            Sirius and Peter sprang up immediately and got out of bed, still fully dressed. James reached under his pillow and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. Then, he eased the dormitory door open silently went out, Sirius and Peter right behind him.

The moment the door closed with a soft click, Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He listened until he couldn't hear any footsteps outside the door anymore then opened his hangings. He got out of bed and opened the trunk Dumbledore had given him and took out the telescope he used for Astronomy. He then walked over to the window where the Whomping Willow could be seen in the distance. Harry adjusted the magnification of the telescope and pressed it to his eye, looking in the direction of the extremely violent tree. He could see the area around the tree as though he were merely ten feet away. He waited patiently.

            A few minutes later, the Willow started thrashing its branches. Three figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere, out of the reach of the branches. Harry trained the telescope at his father and his friends. James was folding up the cloak and placing it carefully on the ground. Peter disappeared, and though Harry couldn't see where he had gone to, knew that he had transformed into a rat to touch the knot at the base of the Whomping Willow. Sure enough, moments later, the tree froze.

Harry's eyes widened as his father and Sirius transformed at the same time, one into a great stag and the other into a big, black dog. Harry burned the memory into his head and watched with excitement as the two went through the concealed trap door beneath the Willow and disappeared from view. Harry smiled. He finally saw what his father looked like after he transformed in the flesh. The stag James had changed into was the very image of Harry's own Patronus. Harry put down the telescope and waited for the Marauders to come out again. The full moon bathed the grounds in a soft, silver light.

            Suddenly, Harry's eyes caught some movement in the grounds below. Somebody was walking toward the Whomping Willow. Harry grabbed his telescope again and jammed it into his eye. The figure below was a girl, walking apprehensively toward the dangerous tree, her hands clenched at her sides. A girl with long red hair that glinted in the moonlight. Harry gasped. It was Lily! She obviously had no idea what kind of danger she was in. Going near the Whomping Willow was a risk in itself. But the biggest danger was that soon, the trapdoor would open, and a fully-grown werewolf would emerge. Feeling panic, Harry did the only thing he could think of. He dropped the telescope, grabbed his wand and sprinted out of the dormitory at full speed.

A/N: I didn't write a thing during the weekend so please forgive me for updating only now. Stay tuned, the next chapter is coming out soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Chapter 10

            Harry ran as fast as he could down the stairs and out the portrait hole. He rushed through the mercifully empty corridors and reached the oak front doors panting. He pushed them open and ran out into the grounds, hoping that he would reach his mother in time to warn her.

            His slippers squelched on the soft, dewy ground as he finally spotted Lily, crouching to avoid being hit by the Whomping Willow's branches.

            "Lily! Get out of there!" Harry yelled urgently.

            Lily turned around and Harry could tell that she was shocked to see him. She was just about to run toward him when the trapdoor opened. The Willow suddenly stopped thrashing its branches and a stag cantered out of the hidden passage. It stopped short the moment it spotted Lily and stared in surprise. But before it could react, a low growl escaped from the trapdoor.

            Snarling slightly, the werewolf pushed its head up and sniffed the air. It stiffened and turned its yellow eyes on Lily, the closest human. With a roar that made Harry's hair stand on end, it leapt out of the trapdoor with amazing speed, straight at her.

            Lily screamed when the beast lunged. But before it could sink its teeth into her, the great stag charged and caught the werewolf in the side with its antlers. The werewolf was thrown in the other direction, toward Harry.

            The werewolf charged at Harry instead who raised his wand to defend himself. _Expelliarmus__! _Harry cried and the werewolf was thrown back. It shook its furry head and made for Lily again, who was standing frozen with fear, unable to reach for her wand.

            But suddenly, the stag was there, standing protectively in front of her and pawing the ground with its hoof. The black dog, which Harry hadn't noticed come out of the passage, ran toward Harry and nudged him in the direction of the front doors. But Harry couldn't move. He was staring aghast at the scene in front of him.

            The werewolf charged again and the stag met it head on, lowering its antlered head as it galloped. To Harry's horror, the werewolf dodged to the side and slashed at the stag with its claws. Despite the fact that it was wounded, the stag doubled back and charged again, making sure that the werewolf didn't go near Lily.

            Meanwhile, the dog abandoned Harry and went to help. The werewolf tried to get at Lily again but the dog and the stag blocked its way. Together, the two animals gradually herded the werewolf back to the trapdoor. After much growling and clawing, they managed it. The moment the werewolf was inside, the dog closed the door with its muzzle. Then, it changed back into Sirius and he bolted the passage shut. There was a muffled howl, then silence. Peter had reappeared as well, his face white. He made sure that the Willow stayed frozen by prodding the knot again.

The stag walked slowly toward Lily, its wounds clearly visible in the moonlight. It stopped in front of her and James reappeared, falling on his knees and keeling sideways. Lily caught him in her arms and sank to the ground, James's head on her lap.

"Are you alright?" James whispered.

"Yes." Lily said, her voice shaking.

Harry ran toward the two of them, dropping to his knees to examine the extent of James's injuries. They were bad. His father's robes were slashed and there were cuts on his chest, side and arms. Blood was trickling down from the deep cuts on his chest. James was breathing heavily and shivering slightly.

Sirius had also reached James's side, accompanied by Peter, still chalk-white. He had a few scratches as well, but nothing serious.

"We have to get him to the hospital wing!" Lily said.

"No!" James and Sirius cried together. James sat up, wincing.

"Lily," Sirius said patiently, "If we bring James to the hospital wing, McGonagall will find out about it and all of us might get expelled. In case you haven't noticed, we're out of bounds here."

"Anyway, these are just scratches. I'll be fine." James told Lily reassuringly, but he grimaced every time he talked.

Lily looked at James, then at everyone else. "I guess you're right." She told Sirius, her voice shaking slightly, "But he's going to have to get first aid."

"Well that's up to you then, isn't it?" Sirius said with a wolf-like grin. "So what'll you have, the map or the cloak?" he asked James.

James considered for a moment. "The map. I don't want to stain the cloak.

Sirius nodded and handed him a piece of parchment from a pocket in his robes. James took it and tapped it with his wand. "I swear I'm up to no good." He muttered.

As the map appeared on the surface of the parchment, Lily couldn't help but react. "That's a map of Hogwarts!" she exclaimed loudly. All four boys shushed her.

"Do you want the whole school to know?" Sirius hissed. "Are you going to be fine, Prongs?" he asked James.

"Certainly, Padfoot." James replied, his good humor returning despite the pain.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked Sirius.

"We can't leave our friend Moony alone, can we?" Sirius said.

"That's right." James said, "The Marauders never abandon a friend."

"But that's what they're doing to you!" Lily said maddeningly.

"Calm down," James told her. "They're leaving me with you and Granger, so I'm definitely not abandoned."

Lily didn't say anything, but ripped off a piece of her sleeve and pressed the cloth to James's chest, where the bleeding was worst.

"Aaargh!" James cried, his face contorted in pain.

Lily ignored his cries and said, "Press down on the wound to stop the bleeding." James, breathing heavily, took the cloth from her hand and did what she said.

"Come on." Harry said, heaving James up to a standing position. James leaned on Harry, giving the map to Lily. "Check if the coast is clear." He told her.

Lily stared wordlessly at the map, clearly amazed at what it could do. Then, without another word, the three of them headed slowly back to the castle.

A/N: So what do you think of this chapter? Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

A/N: Thanks a million to popppincorn! I'd forgotten that little detail.

Chapter 11

            They reached Gryffindor Tower without any problems, unless you counted Lily nearly screeching when a mouse ran past them. With Lily checking the map at strategic intervals, they managed to avoid both Filch and Mrs. Norris.

            They reached the portrait hole and Lily gave the password. They scrambled through; Harry with a little difficulty owing to the fact that James was leaning heavily against him. He guided James to an armchair near the fire and collapsed beside it.

            "You're really heavy, you know that?" Harry panted.

            James didn't answer; his face was getting paler by the second. Lily dropped the map hastily then stood up.

            "Where are you going?" Harry called after her.

            "I'm going to get my first aid kit." Lily replied, dashing up the stairs to her dormitory.

            Harry and James remained quiet as they waited for Lily to return.

            Lily came back, moments later, carrying a small, white case with a red cross on the lid.

            "What's that?" James questioned, breaking the silence. Harry grew slightly alarmed, James's voice sounded weak.

            "My mum made me bring it. It's a Muggle kit for keeping bandages, medicine, and other stuff for medical use." Lily explained patiently as she opened the case.

            "So," she said, as she took out some bandages, "Where did you get that map?" she tilted her head at the map on the floor.

            "Made it ourselves." James said proudly, wincing as Lily removed the cloth that James was holding against his cuts.

            "It's brilliant." Lily commented. "But there's something I don't understand. The map shows Harry as 'Harry Potter'."

            At his mother's comment, Harry's eyes darted to the map which, sure enough, showed 'Harry Potter' right next to 'James Potter' and 'Lily Evans'. He had forgotten that the Marauders' Map revealed true names! Feeling his parents' eyes on him, he forced a look of surprise on his face.

            "That's odd." James said, looking at the map as well. "Hmm…probably malfunctioning. I'll have to take a look at it in the morning."

            Harry, who hadn't realized that he was holding his breath, let it out feeling relieved. He was safe. His father thought the map wasn't working properly. But now it meant that he had to leave as soon as possible, before they realized that the map was in perfect order and would start asking him questions.

            "You both seem to be doing fine without me, so I'll just go to bed now." Harry said under his breath, eager to escape.

            "Hold on. You still haven't told me what you were doing in the grounds tonight." James said.

            Harry did some quick thinking. He obviously couldn't say that he was spying on them. "I woke up, found you're beds empty and went to look out the window. That's when I saw Lily down there, heading toward the Willow." He said quickly.

            "Oh. And what were _you_ doing down there?" James asked Lily.

            "That's exactly what I wanted to ask you." Lily said, giving him a look.

            "I asked first." James reminded her.

            "I was reading a book by the fire and I guess I must have dozed off a bit." Lily related. "I suppose you didn't see me. I woke up when the portrait hole opened and I heard someone saying something about the 'Willow'. I thought it was some first years doing a dare, you know, to see how far they could go without getting hit by the tree? I guess I was wrong."

            "So you went to stop us?" James asked.

            "Yes, as Head Girl I thought that it was the right thing to do." Lily said, reaching into her pocket for a handkerchief. She pointed her wand at it and muttered a spell under her breath. Water came out of her wand and soaked the cloth.

            Harry looked between the two of them. They didn't need him. Maybe he should just leave them alone. Together.

            "Well, I'm really sleepy." Harry said, giving a huge yawn. "I'll just go up to bed now. I'm not really helping here."

            And before Lily and James could say a word, he jumped up and ran all the way to the boys' dormitories.

"He's acting very peculiar." James said suspiciously when Harry left. "I think he's not telling us something."

Lily nodded. She then looked at James, her cheeks slightly flushed.

            "Err…you're going to have to take off you're robes." Lily said quietly, feeling embarrassed. "So I can dress you're wounds properly." She added quickly.

            James couldn't hide a grin as he carefully shrugged off his torn robes and pulled the shredded t-shirt he was wearing over his head, grunting when the fabric brushed against his cuts.

            His wounds looked even more dreadful up close. Lily's expression was serious as she surveyed them.

            "So what were you doing down there?" Lily asked. She started cleaning the dried blood from James's chest with the wet hankie, avoiding touching James's skin with her bare hand.

            "You haven't guessed yet? Well, you have to swear that you won't tell a soul, especially the teachers about what I'm going to tell you." James told her seriously.

            "I promise." Lily said simply as she continued to clean the cuts. She was trying her best not to gape at James's bare chest. All she could think of at the moment was that Quidditch did a body good.

            "Alright," James said, not noticing how red Lily's cheeks were. "As you might have realized, Sirius, Peter, and I are Animagi."

            "I did manage to catch that fact. I suppose you're unregistered as well. Do you know that that's illegal?" Lily asked, putting down the now red handkerchief.

            "We did it so that we could keep Remus company." James explained.

            "Was he the werewolf?" Lily asked quietly.

            "Yes. You shouldn't blame him for what happened tonight, by the way. He doesn't have control over it." James told her.

            "I know. But I still can't get over the fact that Remus is a werewolf. I mean, I had my suspicions to where he went every month but I never thought…" Lily trailed off. She shook her head then reached into the kit and brought out a can of ointment.

            "This will sting a bit." She said, as she slathered the substance on James cuts.

            "Aaargh!" James cried through gritted teeth.

            "Don't be such a baby, James." She teased. "It's just an anti-bacterial salve."

            "Easy for you to say. You're not the one feeling the pain." James muttered. But the truth was, it wasn't all that painful anymore. The feel of Lily's hand on him pretty much drove everything else out of his mind.

            Lily finished applying the salve and started bandaging the wounds, winding the gauze around James's chest. James grunted when she tightened it a little too much.

            "Sorry about that." Lily apologized, securing the bandages with some surgical tape. When she was done, she started tending the cuts on James's arms.

            "Thanks for doing this. You didn't have to, you know." James said, his voice slightly hoarse.

            "It was the least I could do. After all, you did save my life." Lily said, not meeting James's eyes. She had started blushing again.

            James noticed this and smiled. This was the first time that he had made her blush. Instead of feeling smug about it though (as he would have normally), he felt nervous for some reason. Maybe he was following Granger's advice too much; he was starting to do it unconsciously. His heart was thumping so hard that his chest felt constricted.

            Lily looked up and locked eyes with James. The other day she had been feeling miserable, mainly because the boy she liked obviously didn't like her back. But now, she felt… different; as though she had run around the Quidditch field. The way James looked at her… she couldn't explain it. It made her feel special somehow. And it felt good.

            James cleared his throat, but didn't take his eyes off Lily. "I don't know if this is the right time to ask this, but, are you still joining me on that date in Hogsmeade?" he said, wondering why his voice had gone all croaky all of the sudden.

            Lily didn't need to think about it. "I'm still available." She said, trying to sound indifferent, but failing miserably.

            "So is that a yes?" James prodded.

            "Yes."

            James started to say something else but was interrupted when the portrait hole opened. Sirius took off the Invisibility Cloak and ran a hand through his hair. Peter just stood there awkwardly. It was then that Sirius noticed something odd going on between James and Lily.

            "Are we interrupting?" Sirius asked innocently, a sly grin on his face.

            "Of course not, Padfoot. Lily was just tending my cuts." James said.

            "I think I'll go to bed now." Lily said hastily, packing up her first-aid kit and getting up. "Good night, boys."

            "Night!" Sirius and Peter said together. James gave her another intense look.

            "Good night, Lily." He said finally.

            Lily looked at him one more time then headed up to her dormitory.

A/N: This is my longest chapter yet so it took me a while to update. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Chapter 12

            The moment Harry reached the dormitory, he changed out of his blood-stained pajamas and into the robes he had worn when he went through the door that brought him to the past. He then started packing up the books and the other clothes Dumbledore had given him. When he was done, he crept into his bed and lay down. Even though he was tired, he couldn't sleep. He knew that it was time for him to go back. He felt torn somehow; he wanted to go back so he could see Ron and Hermione again but he also wanted to stay, so that he could be in the company of his parents. But Harry knew that he had no choice. If he stayed in his parents' time, he would risk messing up the future even more than he already had.

            The dormitory door opened and Harry lay still. He had his back turned from the door and he could hear whispering as three people got into their beds. Harry stayed quiet, but didn't fall asleep. Hours passed and still Harry remained stubbornly awake. The moment that a bit of light shined through the windows, he got up quietly from his bed, picked up his wand, and muttered a spell. His trunk rose from the ground and Harry levitated it toward the door. He opened it and stepped out.

            Harry reached the Headmaster's office without a hitch. The sun was just rising, enveloping the castle in a soft, golden glow.

            "Ice Mice." Harry said, and the gargoyle sprang aside to let him pass. He stepped onto the moving staircase and in moments, was standing in front of the door that led into the office. He raised his hand and knocked three times. The door opened and Harry stepped inside. The office was empty, with the snores of some of the past headmasters and headmistresses punctuating the silence in the room. Harry set his trunk down and walked toward one of the chairs before the desk. He was sitting for only a few minutes when Dumbledore made his appearance.

            "Good morning, Mr. Potter. What brings you to my office at such an early hour?" he asked. The headmaster was already dressed, in deep purple robes with a smattering of stars on the fabric. He didn't seem the least bit surprised to find Harry in his office at the crack of dawn.

            "I think I know a way to get back to my time." Harry said immediately, standing up.

            "And what way is this?" Dumbledore asked, giving Harry a small smile from behind his beard.

            "Well," Harry hesitated. "You're not really supposed to know about it until my fourth year." He said apologetically.

            "I understand. But are you quite certain that you will reach the future without any problems?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

            "Quite certain… yeah." Harry said lamely. Now that he thought about it, would the Room of Requirement even work? There was no reason that it wouldn't, Harry thought, giving himself some reassurance.

            Dumbledore gave him a piercing look then said, "Very well. Are you prepared to leave now?"

            "Yes." Harry said determinedly. "And, well, I thought I should return these." He added, pointing to the trunk on the floor.

            Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand; the trunk disappeared.

            Harry looked at Dumbledore, for what he hoped wasn't the last time, and left.

            "Good luck, Harry." Dumbledore said under his breath.

            Harry made his way up to the seventh floor and into the corridor with a large tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy training trolls for the ballet. He faced the wall opposite it and muttered under his breath: "Here goes."

            Harry started walking past the wall, thinking hard.

            _I need a way to get back to my time…_he thought. _A way to get to the future… to the exact time I left. _

            He wheeled around and kept on thinking the same thought over and over, until, on his third walk past, a polished door appeared in the wall.

            Harry stopped and placed his hand on the cool doorknob. He closed his eyes, bracing himself, opened the door and walked in.

            Nothing happened; no force was pulling him in like the last time. Harry opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. He had walked into a medium-sized room with torches burning on the walls. A single window let in some sun, and a grandfather clock beside it showed the time. But what had caught Harry's attention was a strange-looking contraption in the center of the room. It was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before. He walked slowly toward the chair in the middle of the machine and sat down. In front of him were three brass levers and some dials. There were numbers displayed on the dials and Harry peered at them curiously. Harry realized that the numbers showed the date of the day he had left the future and also the time.

The Room of Requirement had provided him with a time machine to get back to the future! But now Harry was faced with another problem: how to work the machine. He peered at the levers beside the dials and guessed that they were used to set the date and time. The last lever, the biggest, didn't have a dial beside it. Not knowing what else to do, Harry pulled at it.

The machine started humming. Harry waited, anticipating a bang or maybe even a flash of light that would transport him to the future. But nothing of the sort happened. The machine simply stopped humming after a few seconds and everything was quiet. Feeling disappointed, Harry wondered if he had done something wrong. He sat there thinking before he realized that something wasn't right in the room. It was darker than it was a moment ago. He whipped around to look at the window. There wasn't any sun shining in and Harry caught a glimpse of stars. He then moved his gaze toward the grandfather clock. It read 11:59.

Harry jumped down from the chair and opened the door. It was definitely night time. Feeling excited, Harry ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower, not once running into Filch or Mrs. Norris. He reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, panting.

"Password?" she asked.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Pumpkin Juice.", hoping with every fiber of his being that it was correct.

To his immense relief, the Fat Lady nodded and the portrait swung forward. He really was back! Harry ran into the common room and was overjoyed to see Ron and Hermione, fast asleep on two armchairs by the fire.

"Ron! Hermione! Wake up!" Harry yelled. Both of them jumped.

"No need to shout, mate." Ron said, rubbing his eyes.

Hermione yawned. "How was detention?" she asked sleepily.

Harry ignored her question and enveloped his two best friends in a big bear hug. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you both." He said happily.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look over Harry's shoulders.

"Detention couldn't have been that bad, even if it was for Snape. Could it?" Ron asked, confused.

"I haven't seen you guys in ages!" Harry replied, refusing to let go of them.

"But Harry, we only saw each other a few hours ago." Hermione said.

"Try a few days." Harry said, finally releasing them.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said, clearly wondering if his best friend had gone mental.

"You are not going to believe what happened to me." Harry said, and proceeded to tell them the whole story.

A/N: School is starting here in the Philippines so I have no idea when I can get the next (and last) chapter uploaded. But don't worry; I'll do my best to finish this story within the week. For everyone who reviewed so far, thanks a bunch! Reading your reviews are the best part of my day!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

A/N: Here it is… the last chapter!

Chapter 13

_3 months later_

            Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself. It was Christmas Eve and he was spending the holidays with the Weasleys. He filled up his plate with Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking and started digging in. Beside him, Ron was already stuffing his face with food. Hermione wasn't with them as she had gone home to spend Christmas with her family.

            Harry glanced up from his plate while he was chewing and looked around the table. Aside from the entire Weasley family and Harry, Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody were also present in the festivities. Harry eyed Lupin, who was chatting happily with Fred and George. Lupin hadn't mentioned anything about meeting Harry in his seventh year when he had arrived earlier. Perhaps he had forgotten? Harry resolved to ask him some questions after dinner.

            Soon, the last of the pudding and Christmas cookies had been eaten. Ron challenged Bill to a game of chess and the two of them retreated into the living room. Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still talking avidly at the table. Fred and George were showing Ginny, Charlie and Percy the latest products they were going to sell in their joke shop. Harry took a step toward Lupin but Lupin had gotten to Harry first.

            "Harry! I want to show you something." Lupin said, holding a book he had extracted from his coat.

            Harry moved closer and realized that Lupin was holding a photo album.

            "I found this yesterday while I was searching my closet for clean socks." Lupin told Harry with a smile. He opened the book and Harry looked at the pictures inside. Like all wizard photos, they were moving.

            The pictures were mostly of the Marauders. The first photo was of them by the lake, waving at the camera. The Marauders in the picture were very young; they looked as though they were still in their first year. Harry turned the pages as he looked at each photo in turn. The Marauders in the pictures grew older as Harry flipped the pages. He stopped at one of the pictures. It was of his mother Lily. The Lily in the picture was reading a book in the library, looking completely absorbed at what she was doing.

            "Your dad took that one." Lupin told Harry and pointed at the picture. He smiled. "You know, James was pretty much smitten with her the moment they met." He said.

            "How exactly did they get together?" Harry asked offhandedly.

            "Well, your mum didn't like your dad that much at first. The two of them were always at each other's throats. She thought he was an arrogant jerk, and he was, as you saw in the Pensieve years ago. By the time we were in seventh year, James still hadn't managed to ask Lily out." Lupin said, reminiscing.

            "But you told me mum started going out with dad in their seventh year." Harry said, looking intently at Lupin.

            "She did, after James got less… bigheaded. In fact, he wouldn't have changed at all if it hadn't been for a new student that year." Lupin answered.

            Harry's eyes widened but Lupin didn't seem to notice. He just kept on talking.

            "In our seventh year, there was a new student that looked a bit like your dad. Your mum got a crush on him and James, obviously, got jealous. He didn't use to have competition. It turns out that the new kid didn't fancy Lily at all, and your dad swallowed his pride and asked the bloke how he had gotten Lily to like him." Lupin said.

            "What did the new student say?" Harry asked, anxious for Lupin's reply.

            "Oh, he told James to deflate his head and I believe even gave him some pointers in dating, imagine that!" Lupin said smiling. "Well, anyway, James finally succeeded in asking Lily out, and the end they say, is history."

            "So dad wouldn't have been able to get mum to go out with him without the new kid's help?" Harry prodded.

            "Well, maybe." Lupin said thoughtfully. Then he smiled at Harry. "Didn't you ever wonder why you were named Harry?" he asked.

            Harry shook his head.

            "The new kid was named Harry… something. I forgot what his last name was… something with a 'G' I think. I only met him for two days before he disappeared. I was a werewolf most of the time he was at school so I don't really remember much about him." Lupin said, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

            "He disappeared?" Harry asked, trying to look clueless.

            "Yes, after a week. Odd, right? Dumbledore said he went back to his old school, but he didn't really mention what the school's name was." Lupin said. "James tried owling him but the owl always came back with the letter unopened. Harry was a bit mysterious really. He just vanished… never heard of him since." he ended.

            Harry tried to look like he knew nothing of this, though inside he was debating whether to tell Lupin the whole story about the 'mysterious Harry' or not.

            "Your father felt he owed Harry some sort of thanks for helping him get his date with Lily, and ultimately getting them together, so he convinced Lily to name you after him." Lupin continued.

            Harry couldn't speak. It was because of him his parents got together in the first place? How bizarre was that? He looked at Lupin, who was smiling as he mused over the past. Maybe it would be better not to tell him that he was actually the 'mysterious Harry'.

            "What did my mum want to name me if my dad hadn't convinced her?" Harry asked curious.

            "Alfred, after her grandfather." Lupin said with a grin.

            "Alfred?!" Harry said incredulously. "Well, I'm glad I'm named Harry then. I like it better." Harry commented wryly.

            The two of them continued looking at the pictures, even as Ron gave a shout of glee from the living room when his queen smashed Bill's castle.

THE END

A/N: My story is finally finished! I'm thinking of writing another one if I have the time, so stay tuned! Meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed reading my story. Ciao!


End file.
